1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an antenna for a portable device, and especially relates for an antenna which is received within a hinge of the portable device and is combined into the portable device, such as a notebook computer or a personal digital assistance. Thus, the present invention provides a wireless communication of the portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A local area network (LAN) means that several computers are connected each other in a specified area. For instance, two or more computers have working stations installed thereon and are connected through cable or wireless communication. Therefore, computers in the LAN can share and transmit data.
Most computers recently are connected through cables. However, the following defects occurs by using cables to form the LAN. Firstly, it is difficult and expensive to change the location of the client computer after completely installation of the network. Second of all, the cable should be added or removed if new client computer have been changed. This would be heavy work for the network provider. Thirdly, a cable network installation may have a great influence on the view of the building. Furthermore, the cable network installation is not so flexible in arrangement.
For stated above, wireless LAN technology is increasingly developed and it is intend to replace the cable network installation.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which shows a circuit diagram of a wireless network card. The circuit diagram comprises an antenna 10, a RF unit 12 and a DSP unit 14. These are necessary elements so as to achieve the wireless communication. The antenna 10 is used for receiving and transmitting signal. The RF unit 12 is used for processing radio frequency signal. The DSP unit 14 is used for coding and decoding the signal.
FIG. 2 shows the architecture of a wireless network card 2. The wireless network card 2 is formed as a rectangle and hollow housing which comprises an antenna 22, a RF unit and a DSP unit wherein the RF unit and the DSP unit are installed within the housing. For increasing the performance of the transmitting of the wireless network card 2, the antenna 2 protrudes the housing. However, such installation will cause inconvenient for end users when moving or operating the computer. Especially for the user of the notebook computer, the external wireless network card 2 must be carried so that it may cause damage of the wireless network card 2. Thus, if the wireless network card 2 can be built-up in the notebook computer, it is convenient for users and decreases the possibility of the damage for the wireless network card 2.
Referring to FIG. 3, it shows another type of a wireless network card 3. The wireless network card 3 is built within a main board 42 of a notebook computer 4. An antenna 32 of the wireless network card 3 is electroplated so that it can be fixed on the main board 42. Furthermore, a RF unit 34 and a DSP unit 36 are formed within an IC chip which can be bounded in the main board 42. Thus, a small volume of the card and convenient use for the card can be achieved by the built-up wireless network card 3. However, the housing of the present notebook computer 4 is formed of an alloy of magnesium and aluminum and the antenna 32 is fixed between electric components of the main board 42. Thus, the shielding effectiveness will influence the transmitting quality of the wireless network card 4.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an antenna for a portable device and the antenna is installed within a hinge for increasing the convenience of the operation and carry for users.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an antenna for a portable device and the antenna is installed within a hinge for increasing the transmitting quality of the network card and decreasing the shielding effectiveness.
The portable device comprises a display, a host. In addition, a hinge is provided to connect the display and the host such that the display can be rotated relative to the host. Therefore, the portable device can be opened and closed accordingly. Furthermore, a receiver is installed within the hinge so that an antenna can be fixed in the hinge.